


summer vibes

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is trans !!, M/M, Summer Vibes, Trans Male Character, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: They’re driving out of the city, towards – god knows where. They just left – it’s better this way, the city is way too hot in the summertime, and they desperately need a break. “Won’t your coach be upset if you miss practice ?” Keiji asked, and Bokuto laughed and said he didn’t care.That’s where they’re headed, the horizon and what lies behind.Bokuaka week 2018





	summer vibes

“’kaashi !” he says with a lilt to his voice, like he’s falling asleep. “It’s too hot in here !”

Keiji knows this, he’s also in the car, but Bokuto apparently complains like a three-year-old on the court and out, and hasn’t stopped since they left Tokyo.

“Do you want me to turn the AC on, Bokuto ?” he says to try and placate him.

“You have AC ? And you didn’t say ?” Bokuto sounds offended. “C’mon, turn it on, turn it on !”

They’re driving out of the city, towards – god knows where. They just left – it’s better this way, the city is way too hot in the summertime, and they desperately need a break. “Won’t your coach be upset if you miss practice ?” Keiji asked, and Bokuto laughed and said he didn’t care.

That’s where they’re headed, the horizon and what lies behind. They haven’t been alone in a while, not that it’s completely a bother, but roommates sometimes get in the way and Oikawa is nothing if not a small-scale nuisance when he wants to. It’s so good to be just the two of them, it’s so good to shut up and talk nonsense and whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ear.

Well, not while he’s driving. It’s a bit distracting when he’s driving, and popping a boner certainly wouldn’t help his already poor driving skills. Not that he’d tell Bokuto that – it’s always nice to hear his voice, hushed or not, even after all these years.

The summer heat settles down on them as they drive south, and soon they forget the AC in favour of opening the windows and letting the sea breeze carry a scent of salt inside the car. Bokuto hoots when they first see the waves, and he insists on stopping to take pictures. Keiji indulges him, and smiles when Bokuto snapshots everything from the car to the ocean to the seagulls that have started to crowd on a nearby beach.

It turns out they forgot their swimming trunks. Bokuto says he doesn’t care, but Keiji can see the downturn to his mouth, and he uses most of their lunch money to buy him one. He doesn’t like swimming anyway, even after all these years and the surgery, so it’s ok if he stays on the beach and watches Bokuto dip and dive into the water, body glistening under the sun. He’s so beautiful – Keiji still can’t believe how lucky he is to share his life with someone as… bright.

* * *

Akaashi is sitting on a towel, knees drawn to his chest, and suddenly Koutarou feels bad for leaving him alone on the beach when he knows it’s a place filled with dysphoric memories. Though, this time, Akaashi has a smile on his face, and looks at him with soft soft eyes – he’s so beautiful like this, with his tiny nose and his fluffed-up hair and his grey t-shirt that’s really not so exceptional except in how well it fits him. Koutarou is so lucky to still be dating him, after all these years, and he runs up to Akaashi with a bright smile, booping him on the nose when he’s close enough.

His hug must be wet with saltwater, but Akaashi doesn’t seem to care and hugs back happily, strong arms around him, and Koutarou just feels… safe. Like he’s where he was meant to be, like everything in his life did lead to this moment, and he’s happy, he’s so happy, he wants to shout.

He whispers it into Akaashi’s ear – “I love you, Keiji, I love you so much,” and somehow that’s just as good.

* * *

Keiji shakes his head and smiles. Bokuto is knee deep in the sand, digging deeper still, and his own legs are covered with the basic shape of a mermaid tail.

“You’re gonna look so pretty, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto says for the twelfth time.

Hours later, in their shitty hotel room, Keiji still finds sand in his shoes, but he can’t seem to care.

* * *

Sometimes he thinks he’s gonna burst. Sometimes the world is too much and his emotions threaten to swallow him whole, so Koutarou has to take a step back and breathe, deeply. Akaashi is always there for him in these moments, has been since high school, and it’s so nice to finally meet him in the middle, to hold his hand when they’re lying on the bed and Akaashi seems so small in Koutarou’s pyjamas.

They haven’t spoken in a while but it feels good like this, quiet but so close. A word wouldn’t break the spell but Koutarou doesn’t have any to offer that he hasn’t already said, so he remains silent as Akaashi’s breathing evens out next to him. Eventually, when he’s sure he’s asleep, Koutarou gets up, snaps a picture, and walks to the window.

It’s at times like these he wishes he could smoke – there’s nothing quite like swirls of smoke rising up through the air, nothing quite like the drag of your lungs around that death smell. Instead, he calls Kuroo, who picks up on the third ring and laughs softly when he hears where they are.

“A crappy hotel room, huh ? You’re really going all-out for this summer vacation.”

“Shush you,” Koutarou says, because his heart is filled to the brim with love, “I didn’t call to hear you complain.”

“Why did you call ?”

“I want someone to look after the cat, because I don’t trust Oikawa to do it.”

“Don’t you think my hands are full with Kelly and Papyrus ?” Kuroo jokes, like he wouldn’t give his life for Akaashi’s cat. “So mean, making me take care of Stella.”

“You love her,” Koutarou sighs, because they’ve had this discussion every time they leave the house, when he’s away on matches and Akaashi comes with him.

He loves it when Akaashi comes. Haha, bad pun. But still, that’s true – he loves it when Akaashi’s here, because although his team is supportive of his moods, and they’re all so nice, and he’s on meds now, not like that garbage fire he was in high school, it’s still better with his number one supporter cheering him on.

Maybe his number one supporter is Hinata. He doesn’t know, they’re on different teams now, and Koutarou is the one supporting him when he and Kageyama make it to the national team. He loves them dearly. Akaashi is more like… his whole life, is he’s not being too cheesy.

“Ugh, I can hear you pining after Akaashi from here,” Kuroo says in a mock-disgusted voice. “I’ll just leave you two to whatever it is you’re doing, I’m sure it’s very sappy.”

“’kaashi is asleep,” he counters, “can’t smooch him out.”

“Uuuugh, yikes,” Kuroo complains. “Get a room ! Wait, you actually did. Stop calling me in the room !”

“Sleep well dear,” Koutarou smirks, and he hangs up while Kuroo groans.

* * *

Keiji wakes up to Bokuto humming next to him, tuneless as always, just a constant deep rumbling in his chest that reverberates through Keiji’s whole arm where it’s pressed against him.

“Hey, love,” Bokuto says when he notices he’s awake. “Want to order breakfast ?”

“Not hungry,” Keiji answers, “but I’ll gladly take coffee.”

“This one might be cold already but here you go,” Bokuto gives him a cup and steals a kiss, “don’t spill it on yourself.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Gee, where do I remember that from,” Bokuto says with a laugh, because Keiji is notorious for not being a morning person and spilling coffee everywhere, all the time.

Keiji snorts, and raises a hand to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, combing the spikes up. They also forgot the gel, probably, which means Bokuto will have his hair down and will be unreasonably hot for someone in shorts and a t-shirt. Oh, the plights of being in love with a sportsman.

That’s what it comes down to, isn’t it. Love.

It’s summer, and they’re in love.


End file.
